The use of balloons at weddings and parties is well known. In such cases, balloons are often used as decorations or centerpieces. Sometimes, balloons may be used to line windows or the walls of homes or reception halls. Usually the balloons are brightly colored to add a sense of festival to the occasion.
Balloons can also be used for advertising. In this case, messages, trademarks or logos may be imprinted on an outer surface of the balloon to promote a product or simply enhance brand awareness. When used for advertising, the balloons may be given away at festivals or fairs.
Balloons may be provided in any of a number of sizes. Relatively small balloons may be provided for use as decoration. Larger balloons may be used for advertising. In some cases, balloons of several feet in diameter may be imprinted with a message and filled with helium so that they float. Such balloons may be tethered to the ground over businesses to attract attention to special events.
In the case of children, balloons may be provided as a source of amusement. For younger children, balloons may be used to play games (e.g., a form of volleyball where the slow movement of the balloon is more adapted to the dexterity of the small child). Alternatively, a balloon may be filled with water for use with larger children and adults. When filled with water, such balloons may be used for water-fights on hot days.
While balloon have an almost infinite utility to both inform and amuse, they are labor intensive to use. In use, a balloon must be inflated with some fluid. In many cases, a balloon is simply inflated by a person simply pressing his/her lips to the balloon and blowing air into the balloon. Where the balloon is to be filled with helium or water, the balloon may be attached to pressure source of helium or water. Once filled, the entrance to the balloon must be closed to prevent the fluid from escaping. In many cases, the neck of the balloon is simply tied into a knot. However, the step of tying the neck of a balloon into a knot is especially difficult for a young child or even for an adult. Because of the importance of balloons, better methods are needed for tying knots in the necks of balloons.